


The rice fic

by metaphoricalTrash



Series: Trash fics lmao [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, I regret this, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M, Top Tyler, Tourbus, Weird, dildo, rice, rice dildo, tyler is weird, weird dildo, weird tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalTrash/pseuds/metaphoricalTrash
Summary: Tyler and Josh got takeout one night, but Tyler starts to get a little creative with the sticky rice.





	The rice fic

    It was the night right after the Madison Square Garden show, so Tyler thought it'd be nice to celebrate with Chinese takeout. Josh agreed quickly, ignoring the asian jokes Mark was throwing his way. Tyler just scoffed at Mark playfully before ordering, ordering extra rice since he figured everyone was going to want some anyway.

    After the struggle of trying to get a man who couldn't speak english very well navigate to a tourbus with no real address, they finally got the food, Josh clapping slightly since they haven't gotten Chinese since Josh had green hair (it was now blue) So everyone was kinda hyped that it's something, even though they loved it, that wasn't Mexican food.

    Tyler unpacked all the food and everyone just started grabbing their servings. To Tyler's surprise, almost no one took from the large extra container of rice, shrugging as he just took it for himself, he can make it work in some way. He sat next to Josh who was already eating. The tanner of the two started eating as well, before he got to the rice.

    An idea suddenly struck through the head of the man with the very receding hairline, he turned so Josh couldn't see as he was starting to mold the rice that easily stuck together to Tyler's delight, smirking to himself as he finished his creation, setting it in the container again carefully so his word didn't get ruined, going back to eating casually, glancing at Josh as much as he can without the curly haired boy noticing.

    After everyone finished, it was fortunately Tyler's job to put the leftovers in the fridge while the others set up Mario Kart, Tyler putting his art into the freezer so it'll hold it's shape as long as possible, going back to them to play Mario Kart and win no doubly. 

-

   Tyler grabbed onto Josh's hips in the middle of a heated kiss, laying him on the bed and quickly pulled off both of their shirts, grunting softly as he was already worked up, telling Josh to hold on before going to the freezer, taking the object and holding it to put some warmth to it, walking back and putting it in front of the air conditioner to keep it cool while making out with Josh again, 

   Josh at the moment cocked a brow at the fact Tyler literally came in with a dildo made out of rice, but before he could say anything he was already moaning into Tyler's mouth from the grip at his cock. 

   Tyler smirked and laid Josh down again, stripping him to bend down and spit on his fingers and spread Josh open, grunting at the other boy's moans before getting up to reach for the rice dildo, looking at Josh for approval, nodding back at him before sliding the dildo into him.

   Josh moaned at the foreign feeling of some of the rice falling off as Tyler thrusted the object into him, it would definitely get stuck, but they'll just worry about that later, Josh gripped onto Tyler's shoulder's tightly, whining as Tyler took out the dildo since it was falling apart. Josh gasping at the feeling of Tyler's cock quickly replacing it, rocking Josh on the bed with every quick thrust of his hips. 

  The rice stuck in Josh moved around as Tyler's dick mercilessly thrusted, both boys cumming with a moan not long after. Tyler bent down and licked out the leftover rice and cum from Josh's hole, the other boy whining in response and shivers a little.

   Josh looked at Tyler when he laid back down next to him "dude, what the fuck was that about?" 

   Tyler shrugged in response "m'just saw it and took my chance, did you have a problem with it?" Josh shook his head quickly and just clung onto him, already falling asleep a little while holding onto Tyler's arm.

   The last man awake in the tour bus smiled at the little angel in his arms, pulling him close and starting to fall asleep himself, he was definitely going to experiment more with dildo making.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao sorry *shrug*


End file.
